


Pocky。Pocky。

by ocsilence



Series: One Shot. [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, non-au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocsilence/pseuds/ocsilence
Summary: Pocky 也是一種戰爭。





	Pocky。Pocky。

喂。  
不要太過分了。

 

一切只是開始於玩玩，但是在FM裡的煙硝味好像越來越濃厚  
真是萬幸台灣場是最後一站。

尹淨漢，你要把這個當作戰爭來打嘛？  
崔勝澈氣悶。

這個人到底後勁是有多強啊，明明香港站後來自己也選他了。回韓國後的那個禮拜說什麼都讓做，連去逛街還都是自己買單的（雖然平常他用你的卡也是日常），為什麼過了一個禮拜還要給自己來這齣戲？！  
選別人就算了，其他弟弟崔勝澈有信心在自己的稍微暗示下大家心裡都有一把尺，可偏偏聰明如尹淨漢，這回偏偏挑了隊裡除了尹淨漢唯一不是很把哥／隊長當一回事的洪知秀。

專門佔盡做親古的便宜。

 

崔勝澈在遊戲開始前就有一種全世界與自己為敵的孤立無援感。弟弟們老向著尹淨漢，洪知秀是尹淨漢的知心好友，誰來站在他這邊講講道理！TAT   
看完他倆聯合演出明著是要氣死他的劇情，這下崔勝澈連站起來去湊熱鬧確認pocky長度的力氣都沒有了。又不是我比為什麼要關心。

哼。

 

坐在旁邊的徐明浩感受到身邊漸漸的冒出的鬱悶氣息以及他自己可能眼花看到的朵朵香菇，輕輕的瞥了一眼黑色漩渦的中心，自己心裡也是滿滿的碎碎念。  
勝澈哥你明知玩火會燒傷還要自己作死我們能怎麼辦？你沒看到大家都一臉緊張淨漢哥待會玩更大嗎？您倆玩推拉結果老是我們遭殃大家也是很無語的。下一次玩遊戲收斂一點不要老讓淨漢哥不高興波及我們好不.....

 

遊戲過去的很快，糾結的心情卻不是。  
行程結束回到飯店後，崔勝澈匆匆的進了浴室洗澡，除了洗去汗水外，也想洗去無從發起的怨氣。  
畢竟理解這場無聊的戰爭是從自己不甘心尹淨漢沒有選自己作pepero的搭檔開始的，而且他會挑洪知秀進行這種精心的報復也是因爲他比自己想像中的更在意更有佔有慾。  
哎，真的是想生尹淨漢的氣還氣不起來，最後無處可發。  
崔勝澈你真是沒救了。

 

平常洗戰鬥澡的崔勝澈難得在浴室磨蹭了半小時才出來，  
正想跟平常沒這麼有耐心今天卻沒敲門催他的的文俊輝道歉，卻發現房裡一個人也沒有。

除了今天把他心裡折騰半死，現在一臉清爽的男人正坐在他的床上。

 

他靠著床頭板，隨意翹著二郎腿，一手無聊的換著看不懂的中文電視頻道，另一手握著一盒這幾天下來的罪魁禍首－－pocky  
而且他嘴裡還叼著一根。

 

崔勝澈好不容易稍許平復的鬱結又這麼一股腦的衝了上來，連帶語氣都不是那麼客氣了  
"呀！你怎麼在這，俊輝呢？"  
尹淨漢瞟了他一眼就轉回自己原本在電視上的視線，把手中的遙控器放下，拿出嘴裡的pocky  
"被你的怨氣嚇得早跑了，還特別來敲我門拜託我來安撫你呢。勝澈xi的脾氣真大啊哼哼哼～"

沒錯這就是尹淨漢，你以為早翻篇的事他總在莫名其妙的時間點算舊帳懟你，而且不管怎麼懟都是他有理。

老實說崔勝澈對沒心沒肺的尹淨漢真心又點受傷，現在自己無奈的完全不想面對眼前的男人，隨口說了句"今天我沒心情說話，你先回去吧。"轉身就想回浴室拿毛巾，被對方"呀"的一聲叫住了  
"又怎麼？"  
"說穿了你不就是想玩這個，東西都帶來了你不玩嗎？"尹淨漢說完慢條斯理的把剛剛手上的pocky塞回自己嘴裡，  
下巴還朝著崔勝澈的方向揚了一下。

嘖。  
你這個人，打完一巴掌再給個顆糖吃，我就只能永遠被你手玩在心裡嘛？  
嘖。

崔勝澈心裡不滿的想，可是他的嘴角已經不爭氣的挑起。（你個沒出息的傢伙）  
放棄了拿毛巾的念頭，崔勝澈頂著一頭濕髮直直的朝尹淨漢走去，

伸手折斷了對方口中pocky，  
一口直接咬上他今晚嫉妒已久的薄唇。

 

誰要玩pocky，  
我只要你。

**Author's Note:**

> -Fin-


End file.
